


好久不见，宇智波先生04

by remember370



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember370/pseuds/remember370





	好久不见，宇智波先生04

04.

我上一次见漩涡先生已经是一个多星期以前了，他慌忙的从西餐厅逃走，而我怀揣着自以为是的胜利。

律师事务所的发展慢慢的步入了正轨，我也没有之前那么忙。时不时会想起漩涡先生的事情，但却找不到去找他的机会。

也许我应该去道歉？我自己的内心都陷入了纠结。

那天确实说了太多不应该说的话，以去报复他的心理。说真的有那么讨厌他吗？并没有。

他的性格变了太多，我越发的对他当年发生的事情和这些年的经历感兴趣。

手机突然响起来，是一个陌生的号码。

“我还想见你一面。”漩涡先生在那边说。

他约我在一个我们学生时代经常去的酒吧，我在酒吧里找到他的时候他已经一个人喝起了闷酒，有不少女孩子走过他的身边邀请他去喝酒跳舞，他都会笑着回绝她们。

不同于工作时严谨，现在的他一身休闲装，脖子上还挂着围巾，怎么看都是吸引女孩子的类型。

我走过去坐在他旁边，他向我推来了一杯酒，我顺手接过来喝了一小口。

“有什么事吗？漩涡先生。我可还没有忘记上次你打算对我做的……”，我靠近他了些，“那些失礼的事情呢……”

我喜欢一次次挑起他最不愿意回忆起的事情，然后捕捉他脸上尴尬而落寞的情绪。只有这样，我才能永远准确的刺痛他敏感的神经，

漩涡先生看着我，眼睛亮晶晶的，我无法判断他是否还是清醒的。

“呐……带土……我们还没有正式分手吧……”

他这是什么神情，这是什么语气，为何他会看起来一脸无辜的样子，

“难道你觉得我们还是在一起的关系吗？”我挑眉质疑着他的说法。

“也是……能再陪我最后一个晚上吗……我以后都不会再找你了……”

周围的音乐实在是大声，我几乎要听不清他的话语。他不再看我，而我看着他慢慢握紧手中的杯子，手似乎是有些颤抖。

我突然觉得这一切脱离了我的控制，但是我却不排斥这种感觉。

漩涡先生真是有趣的人。

“好啊，去你家。”漩涡先生或许是对我的回答感到惊讶，猛的回头看着我。我凑近他的耳边，揽住他的腰强迫他靠近我，“我妻子可是在家呢。”。

漩涡先生仿佛突然想起来了什么，用手无力的想要推开我，“能不能不要说的……像是……像是……”

颤抖的嘴唇和声音，一种凌虐的快感。

“不是吗……是漩涡先生在邀请我呢。”我的手在他的身上滑动，“漩涡先生的身体在邀请我这个有家室的人……我是真的没有想到，漩涡先生会有这样的喜好。”

我尽可能缓慢的说出这些话，让他听清楚我说的每一个字。

漩涡先生很久都没有反应，倒是我不想再继续拖拉，一把抓住他的手腕拽着他走出酒吧，把他塞进我的车里。

车门关上的瞬间隔绝了外界的一切杂音，“地址。”

我心里又开始莫名的烦躁，鸣人的反应，鸣人的态度，鸣人不应该是这样的！一定有什么地方错了。

他在我心里，应该也是一个，骄傲的少年啊。永远有自己的光彩，永远充满着活力，永远能够打动他人……而不是像这样，一副任人摆弄的样子啊。

我们推推搡搡的进了他家，漩涡先生一副不知所措的样子，甚至下意识的回避我粗暴的亲吻。

“怎么了，这不是漩涡先生想要的吗？”我都能想象我自己恶劣的嘴脸。

怀里的人一直在不停的颤抖，他伸出手想要阻拦我伸进他裤子里的手，却根本没有起到任何作用。

漩涡先生家的卧室非常好找，我把他按在床上就开始脱他的衣服。他口中小声说着“等等”和“不要”之类的话。也许是发现自己根本无法阻止我的行动，他的眼睛都急得有些发红。

我被他模糊的态度和明显的拒绝的行为弄得有点蒙，于是便停下动作，十分不客气的说，“难道漩涡先生真的只是来找我聊天的吗？那么不好意思，我没有这个时间呢。”说着我便起身，整理了一下自己的衣服，想要向外走去。

漩涡先生终于有了反应，他没有看我，却一把抓住我的衣服。

在确认我停下了脚步以后他才站起身，揽住我的脖子就开始亲吻我，近距离的接触让我更清楚的感觉到他在颤抖。

漩涡先生可以说是没有什么吻技的，他拙劣的将舌头伸进我的口中，却完全没有碰到任何敏感的地方。他的牙齿时不时的磕碰着我，让我觉得十分难受。抱着看热闹一般的心态，我想知道他到底能做到哪一步，于是便一动不动的任他逗弄。

他不同于我的粗暴，非常温柔的转身让我躺在床上，用颤抖的手脱下我的外套，然后解开了我的衬衫。由于我意外的配合，没过几分钟我们俩就只剩下了一条内裤。

漩涡先生跨坐在我身上，弯下腰来用双手捧着我的脸，从我的嘴唇到嘴角，再到脖颈。湿润的感觉从脸颊上一直蔓延到胸前，到腹部，再到下身。我看着漩涡先生潮红的脸和已经泛着水光的双眼，还有私密处的摩擦，也渐渐觉得有了反应。漩涡先生看见我下身支起的小帐篷也稍稍松了口气，至少证明了他对我确实还是有足够的吸引力。他用牙齿轻轻咬下我的内裤，我已经勃起的下体就跳入了他的手中，他力道恰好的揉捏着敏感的地方，突然而来的刺激像是电流一下子钻进我的大脑。也许是太久没有经历过性事，仅仅是在这种挑逗下，我就再也没办法维持住我平稳的呼吸，喘息声也粗了起来。看见我的下体已经完全立起，漩涡先生也伏下身子将我的性器送进了口中，他的舌头划过柱体的顶端，然后一点点向下，温软的舌头摩擦着最敏感的皮肤，我的下身也有了酸胀的感觉。漩涡先生口交的并不深入，但是无论是力度还是时机都把握的很好，我忍的非常辛苦才让自己没有在他的口中射出来，这技术和刚才接吻时的生疏简直判若两人。我突然反应过来了什么，心里的怒火让我忍不住粗暴的按着漩涡先生的头让他吞下我的一整根。口中被迫塞满了东西的感觉也许并不好，而漩涡先生为了不让牙齿伤到我更是努力张开了嘴。我都能感觉到我的下体不断刺激着漩涡先生的咽喉，狭窄而温热的感觉让我的快感一下子增加了很多。反观漩涡先生，他憋红了脸，被刺激的生理性的眼泪几乎也要留出来。

我一下子就放手了，被解放的漩涡先生捂着嘴不停地干呕。

我的下体的前面已经渗出了白浊的液体，我敢肯定那已经就在了漩涡先生的口中。那味道大概不会好。

“如果这么反感的话不如不要做了。”我说，一开口时我都听到了我的颤抖。

漩涡先生没有说什么，只是擦擦嘴。

他没有什么别的表情，我却感受到了他的执着。这一点倒是和之前没有区别。

他爬到床头柜旁打开最下面一层，从里面拿出一瓶来没有开封的润滑剂。

“原来漩涡先生早就考虑过要做这种事情了吗？连润滑剂都准备好了。”我总是不会放过任何一个嘲讽他的机会。

他没有理会我，只是自顾自的把润滑剂倒在自己手上。他不愿意和我做任何的交流，这让我觉得我像是一个嫖客，事情应该是这样吗？

我一把抓住他的手腕，突然而来的晃动让润滑剂流出了他的手掌，滴在他赤裸的腿上。

“看漩涡先生这么熟练，莫非在国外的时候和很多人做过？只要看起来顺眼的人都可以上你吗？”

这是一句完全没有脑子的话，说出口的瞬间我就后悔了。其实我明明知道他不会是这种人的。

脑子是个好东西，我希望我能一直有。这句话突然出现在我的意识里。

然后后悔已经来不及。

我轻佻的语气和怀疑的神情似乎终于激怒了漩涡先生。他神情突然变暗，用牙齿咬了咬嘴唇，努力克制住几乎要爆发的愤怒。

然后他很认真的解释说:“我并不是那种人，这是六年来的第一次。”

我想说抱歉，却张不开我的嘴。

而漩涡先生似乎也并不在乎我的答案和动作，他是下了决心要和我过完最后一个晚上，无论我会怎么羞辱他，

他脱下身上最后的遮羞布，将手伸向自己的后穴。润滑剂进入后穴，漩涡先生又伸进一根、两根手指印为自己做着扩张，滑腻的声音和若隐若现的光景让刚才稍微冷静下来的我又浑身燥热起来。似乎是觉得差不多了，漩涡先生又抹了些润滑剂在我的下体上，然后让自己的后穴对着我的下体坐下来。刚进入的时候，比口腔更狭窄更滑腻的甬道一下子包围了我，我倒吸了一口气。但是越到后面似乎越为困难，漩涡先生低估了我的大小，他的脸上出现了疼痛的表情。他在我的身上慢慢起来又坐下，大概是想用这种方式让他习惯我的尺寸，虽然动的幅度并不大，但是微小的快感还是无法控制的涌入我的大脑。

男人在这个时候确实只会听下半身的话。

我无法再忍耐，一下子从床上坐起来，搂住他的腰把他牢牢压在身下。

我离他很近，他却不敢看我的脸。我强行掰过他的脸，强迫他看着我，然后吻了上去，同时下体也慢慢的抽插起来。

漩涡先生非常自觉的将腿张开了些，然后勾在我的腰上，我们之间贴合的前所未有的紧密。

也许是体位更放松了些，腰下又被我塞了个枕头，润滑剂进入了更深的地方，我没费什么力气就进入漩涡先生最深处的地方。

我结束了与漩涡先生的吻，下体用力的往里深入，漩涡先生半眯着的眼睛像是在勾引我，口中不断的发出呻吟更是催动我的情绪，我恨不得把我的整个下体都插进去，只为了更深的进入身下的人。

我啃噬着漩涡先生的锁骨和胸前的软肉，胸上的两点没经过什么挑逗就已经立了起来，我想要在他的身上留下我的痕迹。

我在他的耳边说让他喊我的名字。

“带……土……带土。”漩涡先生断断续续才能发出不连贯的几个音节，而这一喊就像是打开了什么开关一样，一直到最后他都用他沙哑的声音喊着我的名字。

不是刚见面时生疏的“宇智波先生”，不是尴尬的“带土先生”，就是“带土”，我好久没有听过他喊我带土了。

最后漩涡先生哭了，眼泪顺着眼角不断地流出来，他用双手环住我的脖子让我更贴近他，顺势把头埋在的肩窝。

温热的是他的喘息和眼泪。

tbc


End file.
